


Capitulation

by Whiterabbit11



Series: These new times [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babies, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, My brain is literally full of fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiterabbit11/pseuds/Whiterabbit11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has a question this time, and Lucius is finally impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capitulation

Ron watched Harry pacing with a sympathetic gaze. He carefully moved the tiny baby in his arms, preparing to transfer her to his shoulder so he could stand and join Harry. Baby Rose made a soft whine of displeasure. Ron immediately subsided and continued holding her in the same position. Baby Rose made a tiny noise of contentment, covered by George’s snigger nearby. Ron glared at him. “She knows who's boss,” taunted George.   
“No one wants a screaming baby in Mungo’s, do they?” Ron whispered as loudly as he dared. Harry had barely raised his head at their exchange, and was running his hands through his hair for the thousandth time. “Draco will give you hell if you rip it all out,” George told him. Harry looked up blearily, managed a small, insincere smile, and went back to pacing. George and Ron exchanged sympathetic glances with Lucius Malfoy, who sat quietly and with perfect posture on the other side of the small room. Narcissa was in the healing room with Draco, and Molly and Arthur had drawn the short straw of caring for the three year old hellion, James Sirius. 

In hindsight, everyone said, they shouldn't have named their son after TWO Marauders. Magic was funny like that. Names have meaning even in the muggle world after all. Harry and Draco did what they could to out-manoeuvre the little menace, though he already excelled at projecting puppy-eyed innocence when required. He had Harry's unruly hair and tanned good looks, with the lovely almond-shaped grey eyes of the Blacks. James Sirius had been born without the aid of any male fertility potions, an unusual occurrence in the wizarding world but not unheard of when dealing with a wizard as powerful as Harry. His raw magic had cradled the baby within Draco instead of the potions that usually did that job. A second pregnancy with no potions was vanishingly rare, but here they were. Where Draco had carried James Sirius with no problems at all, glowing and gorgeous to the end, this time had been tough. From the start Draco had become strangely resistant to magic and the usual scanning and tracking spells had been useless, so no one even knew what was going on. He was enormous, exhausted, and very, very uncomfortable. The Healers thought he might be carrying twins, and that Harry’s magic was over-protectively preventing anything from harming Draco and the babies. This did however present a problem in removing them, or even knowing when it was time. Instead of the half hour operation that delivered James Sirius to them, the Healers had been with Draco for several hours now. 

Harry was a mess. He was already run ragged between being Acting Head of the Auror department, and his worry over Draco and the pregnancy. James Sirius needed continuous minding (or CONSTANT VIGILANCE, as they were all fond of saying when they discovered his latest mess), so they had finally hired a couple of nannies to help at home. There was only so much elves could do, and Draco had been bedridden for the last month. He probably should have been resting there sooner but he had tried his hardest to continue as usual, if only to alleviate Harry’s worry. The more Harry worried the more his magic drained him, to protect his husband and babies ever more. However he had 3 months booked off work now, and he was ready to enjoy it thoroughly. 

Hermione returned just then with some lunch from the Burrow. She told Harry that Teddy had come to help, and as James Sirius hung on his older god-brother’s every word, things were under control for Molly. She lovingly forced Harry to nibble a little food, and handed out soup and sandwiches to everyone else. Lucius managed half a sandwich before he gave up, and simply held out his hands for Rose. It was a sign of how far they had all come that Ron surrendered his month-old daughter with a grateful groan, and fell on his food. When Hermione gave up on feeding Harry and sat next to her husband with her own sandwich, Ron grinned. “It's like a date!” he told her. “I don't remember the last time we actually sat down to eat at the same time!”   
“Hmm, about a month?” she suggested. They grinned at each other, and the other men in the room smiled. Just as they were finishing up their simple meal, Audrey Weasley came in. They all scanned her face anxiously, and relaxed when they saw the huge smile on her face. 

“Well, it took some tricky work, Harry, very delicate charms to convince your magic to let us in, but it's all ok!” she said quickly.   
Harry's legs were shaking but he rushed to her and she ushered him through without another word. Hermione gave a squeak of excitement, and Ron and George were grinning hugely. Lucius was pale with relief, and was glad when Hermione came over to take Rose gently from his arms. “Congratulations,” she whispered, and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. Lucius gulped audibly, taken aback again by the compassion and dignity of the woman he had served so cruelly in her youth.   
“Thank you… I… Thank you,” he murmured. He wished Cissy was with him but Draco needed her more just now. George slipped away, saying he would bring James Sirius back with Arthur and Molly in an hour. They sipped more soup and waited a little longer before a medi witch came to usher them into a bright, sunny room. 

There they found Draco propped up in a comfortable bed, with Narcissa by his side. Lucius went quickly to the bedside.   
“Are you alright, Draco?” he asked gruffly, holding his son’s hand tightly and looking him over keenly. Draco smiled widely.   
“I'm alright, Father, much better now. Harry's just helping to get them cleaned up.”   
“Them?” Hermione and the others were looking at each other in delight.   
“Didn't Audrey say? It's twins! Twin boys! Merlin help us all,” laughed Draco. He really did look a great deal better than he had for months. Lucius and Narcissa embraced quickly, and Lucius’ pulse was jumping. Here at last might be the heir Harry had promised him so many years ago. He could not have imagined all that would happen after that first, excruciating meeting, but Harry and the Weasleys had worn him down, and they truly were family now. And for the Malfoys, as for the Weasleys, family was everything. Harry had claimed his firstborn to be the Potter heir, as was his right. But there were two more sons now, and surely one of them would bear the distinctive mark of Malfoy magic? Now that he knew everyone was safe and healthy, Lucius felt sick with anticipation. 

“Here we are, son, come and meet your family,” cooed Harry as he brought one of the babies through from the other room. Gasps were heard all around and Draco grinned even wider. The baby was wide awake and looking out at them all, hair in a wispy, unruly mess of black, and blue-green eyes blinking myopically. “Brilliant! It's mini-Harry!” cried Ron, and then everyone was laughing and exclaiming over the baby. Lucius cooed with the rest but he was conscious of a small, traitorous disappointment. This was not the heir he had hoped for. Another Potter, from the tip of his button nose to the feel of his magic. He was a sweet, quiet baby though, and nestled quickly into Draco's arms for a cuddle. A demanding wail was heard then, and a medi witch’s voice frantically trying to calm it. Harry ran back through and re-entered with the second bundle. He was smiling fit to burst, and bypassed his best friends and even his husband to bring the baby around to the Malfoys. Lucius moved the soft blanket aside and looked down into a tiny, pale face, a little pointy as to nose and chin, with huge blue-grey eyes and wisps of straight, Malfoy-blonde hair. A chill ran down Lucius’ spine even as Narcissa and Draco laughed softly together, and the others all exchanged amused looks. “This one,” he whispered, “This one…” He trailed off, overcome. He could feel the boy’s magic already, as Malfoy as a Malfoy could be. The baby was glaring at him, obviously unimpressed, and even that tiny expression of disgruntlement was so … Malfoy. Lucius took him from Harry, and angled him a little so the others could admire him. Hermione and Ron gasped once they got a good look, and they both claimed the baby resembled Lucius himself far more than Draco, who favoured Narcissa and the Blacks. Lucius glowed with smugness for all of two seconds before the baby’s urgent wailing and struggling led to him being taken away by Harry, who managed to pacify him with a bottle. 

“At least you won't get them mixed up, mate!” Ron assured Harry, and angled baby Rose a little so she could see the blonde newcomer. “What’re you naming them?”   
“We chose a name each this time, and I think we know which is which?” asked Harry with a look back at Draco.   
Draco smiled absently as he fed the baby in his arms. “Can I get you to reconsider?”  
“Only if you will,” retorted Harry.   
“Very well then,” said Draco with a sigh. “I present to you all, Albus Severus.”  
“And Scorpius Hyperion,” finished Harry.   
They looked up from the twins to find everyone staring at them with mouths open. “That's … quite the names you've chosen…” murmured Narcissa. There passed a few beats of silence and then, “Blimey mate, what'd you do that for?” Ron’s exclamation got everyone talking and laughing again. The magic had taken, they could all feel it, and the twins’ names were even now being inscribed in the great ledger at Hogwarts. Lucius admired his heir, who was currently fighting Harry's attempts to burp him. Draco called him over and soon he had an armful of his third grandson, little Albus, who had fed and burped already and was happy to cuddle. Eyes that would soon turn AK-green drooped closed. A tiny hand grabbed Lucius’ finger and held tight, and the tiny rosebud lips turned up in an unconscious smile. Lucius sighed. Perhaps Potters weren't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the love for this series so far!


End file.
